


Maid for You

by ShiTiger



Series: Vampire Kisses [3]
Category: Count Duckula
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: Episode ‘Prime-Time Duck.’  A television crew arrives at the castle to include Castle Duckula in a documentary on ‘Great Castles of the World.’ Only the directors don’t think the actual Duckula fits the part.  Introducing Count Igor Duckula and his lovely wife, Countess Nanny Amnesia, along with their servants - all played by Duckula.  This fic focuses on Duckula’s maid persona, Trixie, along with the unexpected arrival of Otto von Goosewing.
Relationships: Count Duckula/Dr. Von Goosewing
Series: Vampire Kisses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015200
Kudos: 8





	Maid for You

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I would recommend watching the episode on youtube first.

Goosewing was about to set up his, patent pending, giant garlic diffuser by the castle’s front door when the door opened unexpectedly. A short man, and his taller female companion stepped out. 

“And who might you be, sir?” the little man asked, peering at Goosewing through his thick blue glasses. 

“Oh, er, me?” The hunter pointed to himself in surprise. His eyes caught on a figure looming in the doorway behind the couple. 

“It’s just von Goosewing.” Igor’s deep tone interrupted them as he stepped out of the castle. The old vulture was dressed in a fancy suit, looking to all the world like a rich count or duke. 

“What is this?” Goosewing wondered aloud. 

“We’re filming a documentary about Duckula Castle. Would you be interested in being on TV, my good man?” the blond woman asked, glancing down at her chart. 

“Er, well, I would not be opposed…” Goosewing said, already wondering about his role in the firm. 

“Wouldn’t he just make a perfect butler, Quentin?” the woman announced, glancing down at her companion. 

“Wait, no. I’m a vampire hunter,” the goose protested. 

“No, no. You’re definitely the butler. My Bettina is never wrong about this sort of thing.” The little man clapped his hands excitedly. “The maid will fetch you a change of clothes.” 

“You called?” A pretty, dark-haired woman in a maid uniform approached them. She seemed to do a double-take the moment she saw Goosewing. “What are you doing here?” 

“He’s the butler. Get him dressed for the part,” Bettina ordered insistently. 

“Sure, why not,” the maid sighed. She turned away, waving for Goosewing to follow her. 

* * *

“So, you are zee new maid,” Goosewing said, clearing his throat nervously. He’d never been very good when it came to talking to pretty girls. As he watched, the maid bent over to dig through the closet, her black skirt riding up to flash him a glimpse of green thighs and knee-high white socks. “Goodness.” 

“I’m the maid for today only. You can call me Trixie. Here’s a suit and tie,” the woman said, turning back around to hand him the clothing. “I don’t think it belongs to Igor. Must have been one of the previous Count Duckulas. Why don’t you try it on in the guest room over there,” she suggested, waving to the door behind him. 

“Er, yes. I will do that,” Goosewing agreed. 

“Good. Hurry up, so we can get back to the filming. Can’t believe they wanted Igor to play my role,” she huffed, crossing her arms over her cute, but rather flat chest. 

The hunter rushed into the room, his mind spinning as he remembered that there was a pretty young woman waiting for him in the hallway. Maybe when this was over, he could take her to dinner. He was just buttoning up his white dress shirt when her words registered in his mind. “What did she mean by that? How is Igor to be playing her…?” 

Short black hair, emerald feathers, a petite figure that could pass as feminine in a dress… That was no maid! It was Count Duckula! 

Goosewing rushed to the door, pulling it open rapidly as he rushed into the hall. “You are not a maid!” The other man raised a brow at him, taking in his disheveled appearance. 

“That is not how you wear a suit, Goosewing. Honestly, do I need to do everything…” Duckula stepped closer, his hands running up the other man’s shirt as he buttoned it properly, and then adjusted his tie. “Normally, I wear a bow tie, but this tie is meant to be worn long.” 

“Why are you dressed as a woman?” Goosewing demanded squeakily, unable to move as the pretty duck continued to adjust his suit. 

“The director thought I didn’t make a good enough ‘Count Duckula,’ which is absurd, since I AM Count Duckula. So they have Igor playing the count, and Nanny pretending to be the countess. Come to think of it, I don’t know if any of the Duckulas before me ever had a countess. Not sure if any of them were gay, either. Maybe I was the only one born different,” sighed the vampire. 

“Wait - you are gay?” This was news to Goosewing. He’d always presumed Duckula preferred to dine on village maidens, not village lads. Come to think of it, none of the village lads had gone missing, as far as he was aware. 

"Of course, I am,” Duckula snorted. “I thought it was obvious. Not that you’d ever come knocking at my door to ask me on a proper date.” Dark eyes framed in purple peered up at the hunter from beneath long lashes. “It’s pretty clear that you’re interested in women, given the number of times you’ve hit on me when I’ve dressed in drag.” 

“Well, actually… I happen to be bi. You are a very pretty man, but you’re also a blood-thirsty denizen of the night,” Goosewing found himself admitting. 

“You think I’m pretty?”

The hunter’s cheeks chose that moment to burst into flame. “Yes…” Eager hands grabbed him by the collar, pulling him closer until their mouths slotted together. Unable to resist the siren’s attentions, Goosewing felt his arms wrap around her… his waist. 

“Mmmmm, Goosewing.” 

The other man was so soft and pliant in his arms. His kisses were smooth, without a hint of dangerous fangs. How easy it would be to guide the little duck back into the spare room, where he could take his time with him. He could reach behind him, and unzip the man’s little black dress, and untie his white apron. The fabric would pool around his hips as Goosewing trailed his lips down his emerald chest feathers. 

Perhaps, in a fit of lust, he would drag the other man’s lacy underthings down his legs, leaving those dainty socks pulled up to his knees, and the skirt pooled around his waist. He could flip the other man over, and then, having spotted a conveniently placed bottle of lube on the table, dip his fingers into the cream. Duckula would urge him to continue as Goosewing pressed his moistened fingers inside of him, finding that special place that would have the duck screaming in pleasure. 

So many positions to try. He could take the vampire from behind, thus protecting his own neck from any potential niblings. Or, becoming more bold, he could flip him back around, and press him against the bed. Duckula’s delicate legs would wrap around him, and their lips would meet for more sweet kisses. Perhaps the count would take the lead, pushing Goosewing down on the bed, and then straddling him. He’d lift his skirts to give the hunter a peek as he sank down onto him, embedding the other man deep into his own body. His silken hair would trail over his shoulders, as black as midnight. Goosewing would take hold of his hips, and set a firm pace, causing the vampire to cry out. 

“Where is that butler!” 

“Butler?” Goosewing mumbled against his lover’s soft lips. 

“I think they need us downstairs,” Duckula whispered, pressing a last kiss to his lips, before pulling back. His hair and top were a bit disheveled, but he quickly straightened them out. 

“Oh, we are still in the hallway,” Goosewing realized. His face was flushed as he adjusted his pants, struggling to hide his erection. 

“We’ll take care of this later,” the count promised, trailing his fingers down his own skirt. He lifted his white apron to reveal the bulge that could be seen pushing against the black fabric of his dress. “Do you think you can control yourself for a few hours? Just until the TV crew leaves?” 

“Er, yes, of course. I am a gentleman, after all,” Goosewing boasted. That didn’t mean his thoughts didn’t sometimes drift to the subject of naughty things. There was the incident with the lovely Lobelia, who turned out to be Duckula in disguise. He’d had quite a few dreams of chasing her through the gardens, and indulging himself between her emerald thighs. That didn’t stop her from being male beneath her skirts, nor was it a turn-off to find himself holding dream Duckula in his arms. It made for some interesting realizations come morning, but he’d always reminded himself that a dream was a dream. 

A gentle green hand took his own, pulling him down the hallway. Goosewing couldn’t help the love-struck smile on his face as he realized that Duckula wanted him back just as passionately. The vampire could have attacked him, and chose not to. Perhaps he really was a vegetarian. 

“You know, when this is all over - I would love to be taking you to dinner,” the hunter announced softly, squeezing the count’s hand. 

The duck glanced over his shoulder, clearly surprised. “You would?” 

Goosewing smiled, bringing the other man’s hand up to his lips to press a kiss to it. “I think I would like to do many things with you, mein Duckula. I do not wish to simply drag you into a room, and have my way with you.” 

“I wouldn’t mind if you did,” the vampire whispered, his cheeks lighting up. 

“Then we shall save that for after dinner, mein sweet. If you are still interested in an old goose like me.” 

Duckula let out a laugh as they got closer to the stairway. “Old? I think you’re perfect just the way you are. But it is nicer when you’re not trying to hunt me.” 

“Mayhaps I shall only hunt you in the bedchambers then. Or we can switch roles, and I can chase you through the gardens. You would make a lovely damsel in distress,” Goosewing admitted. He wouldn’t mind playing the part of the dangerous vampire if it was just pretend. He’d pin his lovely Duckula against the grass, pushing up her skirts to reveal silky white panties - a symbol of her innocence. Her delightful little cock would be straining against the fabric, betraying her true feelings as she pleaded for him to stop. They’d use a safeword, of course. And perhaps he would prep his lover beforehand, so they could get right to the deed once he had his lover on the ground. And afterwards, they would cuddle under the moonlight, basking in each others’ warmth… And his pants were tight, again. 

Goosewing sighed. He really needed to get laid if his fantasies kept taking over his mind at the most inopportune of times. 

“You’re thinking naughty things again,” Duckula giggled, pushing him into the shadows, hiding them from the camera crew on the main floor. 

“You are very beautiful,” Goosewing admitted. “No matter how you are dressed. And I haven’t forgotten the time you pretended to be Lobelia.” 

Duckula hummed as he got down on his knees, unzipping the hunter’s pants. “You liked her, did you?” He released his lover’s cock from it’s not-quite hiding place, palming it without hesitation. 

“Yes,” Goosewing squeaked, even as soft lips enveloped him. “I want to chase you through the gardens, and take you underneath the moonlight. You would be so soft in my, mmm, my arms, and I’d wrap my hand around your… ooooh… adorable cock.” The count chuckled, the sound running up the hunter’s stomach pleasantly. 

“Are you sure you want this?” Goosewing asked, as he felt his pleasure reaching his peak. The duck nodded, keeping him trapped within his soft and wet mouth as his tongue stroked the underside of his cock. The hunter gripped his lover’s shoulders tightly as his release splashed out of him. 

Duckula pulled away, wiping the sides of his mouth after he swallowed. “Kinda salty,” the vampire admitted, smacking his lips. “I’m sure I’ll get used to the taste eventually.” 

“Mein gott,” Goosewing groaned. This lovely vampire would be the death of him. He felt a bit weak at the knees as the other man helped him straighten out his clothes. “Did you want me to be returning the favor?” 

“I can wait until we’ve had dinner. In fact, I’m looking forward to it,” Duckula promised, pulling his lover into the light at the top of the main staircase. 

“There you two are! We’re running out of daylight to film,” the director announced, narrowing his eyes at them. 

“What took you so long, m’lord?” Igor asked, once the pair had made their way down the staircase. His eyes narrowed on their joined hands. 

“Oh, we were just discussing the future. Weren’t we, Otto?” the count said, throwing him a secretive smile. 

Goosewing’s cheeks reddened once more. “Indeed, we were.” 

“Places, people! I want to finish this as quickly as possible!’ the director interrupted. 

Duckula reluctantly released his lover’s hand. “We’d better do as he said. The sooner we finish this, the sooner you can take me to dinner.” 

“Dinner? But m’lord…” Igor began to protest. 

“Oh, our little duckie-boo’s growing up so fast,” Nanny cried, wiping her tears with a hanky. 

“Goosewing is taking me to dinner tonight, and I won’t hear another word about it, Igor. No way, no sir, no how, nada! I’m a grown man, and I can decide who to date.” The duck in the maid’s costume spun around, striding off to collect his feather duster. 

“Er, yes… Duckula and I will be going to dinner,” Goosewing said, taking a few steps back when the real butler’s eyes narrowed on him. “I should get the door. Since I’m the butler, and all.” He made his way swiftly to the front door, his heart lighting up as he spotted Duckula waving cheerfully at him from where he was now dusting the paintings. Oh dear, it seemed that his heart had decided to fall head over heels in love with the vampire count. Hopefully Duckula would come to love him in return. 


End file.
